Bodyguards
by iesca
Summary: Harry ist Auror und hat ausgerechnet an Weihnachten Dienst. Aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlimm, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht.


Harry lehnte sich noch mehr an die Wand und gähnte. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde ihn auch weiterhin niemand beachten und er konnte gegen Mitternacht, wenn seine Ablösung kam, verschwinden. Als er sich nach seinem letzten Schuljahr für die Ausbildung zum Auror beworben hatte, hatte ihn niemand darauf vorbereitet, wohin ihn dieser Beruf tatsächlich führen würde. Und jetzt stand er hier an der Weihnachtsfeier der hochrangigen Ministeriumsangestellten und langweilte sich beinahe zu Tode.

Personenschutz. Er war tatsächlich beim Personenschutz gelandet und verbrachte seine Tage, häufig die Abende und auch die Nächte, damit, irgendwelche Minister oder Zeugen zu bewachen. Nicht, dass er sich für gewöhnlich darüber beklagte, aber ausgerechnet heute hätte er sich weitaus interessanteres vorstellen können, als bei der Weihnachtsfeier in der Gegend herumzustehen.

Der Minister, den er schützen sollte, war intern dafür bekannt, dass er nichts anbrennen liess und würde sicher direkt von der Feier mit irgendeiner Frau im nächsten Hotel verschwinden. Als Harry von dem Auftrag erfahren hatte, hatte er immerhin noch erreichen können, dass er, sobald der Minister seine Gespielin für die Nacht gefunden hatte, abgelöst würde. Er hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, mitzubekommen, was der Mann in der Nacht und im nächsten Hotel so trieb.

Harry liess seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Weiter hinten, in einer Ecke neben dem Weihnachtsbaum, konnte er Rons roten Schopf ausmachen, daneben musste irgendwo Seamus stehen. Beide hatten gemeinsam mit ihm die Ausbildung zum Auroren gemacht, waren aber in einer ganz anderen Abteilung gelandet. Jetzt waren sie für die allgemeine Sicherheit der Feier verantwortlich. Allgemeine Sicherheit, das umfasste eigentlich auch sonst recht gut ihr Aufgabengebiet. Wenn keine speziellen Anlässe stattfanden, kümmerten sie sich um die Sicherheit des Ministeriums.

Eine blonde Gestalt lehnte sich neben Harry an die Wand. „Wie lange musst du noch, Potter?" Harry drehte den Kopf soweit, dass er zwar in die eisgrauen Augen schauen konnte, aber dennoch den beleibten Minister im Blick behielt. „So wie ich das sehe? Maximum noch eine halbe Stunde. Und du?" Draco war Harry Blick gefolgt. „Ich sehe schon was du meinst. Sobald er die Kleine abgeschleppt hat, hast du Feierabend."

Abschätzend liess Draco seinen Blick über die Frau schweifen, die jetzt bei dem Mann stand. Unter dem ganzen Make-Up, den aufgetürmten Haaren und dem aufreizenden Kleidern hätte er sie beinahe nicht wieder erkannt. „Ich korrigiere mich, Potter. Du hast in spätestens 20 Minuten Feierabend. Die Kleine ist die Sekretärin des Ministers für magische Spiele und Sport. Undenkbar, dass sie Mr-Ich-bin-ach-so-schön-und-ach-so-toll-und-bekomme-sie-alle länger als 20 Minuten widerstehen kann."

Harry zuckte mit den Schulten. Je früher er hier wegkam, umso besser. Vielleicht konnte er noch etwas trinken gehen, bevor er nach Hause in seine Wohnung apparierte um anschliessend alleine den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum anzustarren, den er in seinem Wohnzimmer aufgestellt hatte. Natürlich hätte er über Weihnachten zu den Weasleys gehen können und auch Hermine hatte ihn eingeladen, gemeinsam mit Ron nach der Arbeit mit ihnen zu feiern, aber da er im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund nicht wusste, wie lange er tatsächlich bei der Feier ausharren musste, hatte er sämtliche Einladungen abgelehnt.

Es wäre nicht das erste und wohl auch nicht das letzte Mal, dass er Weihnachten alleine verbrachte. Der Minister lachte übertrieben laut, während Gesprächspartnerin geziert kicherte. Jetzt würde es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern. Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte er zu Malfoy. Ob er wohl noch mitkommen würde, wenn er noch etwas trinken ging? Vielleicht sollte er ihn fragen. Harry hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als er ihn auch schon wieder verwarf.

Er würde Draco nicht fragen, ob er noch mit ihm etwas trinken kam. Er konnte ihn nicht fragen. Das wäre erbärmlich. Seit Draco vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr als unterstützender Berater in seine Abteilung versetzt worden, war Harry ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie grüssten sich, wenn sie sich im Lift oder auf dem Korridor begegneten, aber mehr war da nicht und mehr würde da auch nie sein, selbst wenn es sich Harry noch so sehr wünschte. Energisch schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Er war hier um zu arbeiten. Von Draco konnte er immer noch träumen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war und allein vor dem Weihnachtsbaum sass. Innerlich seufzte Harry. Wie er Weihnachten doch hasste. Zumindest im Moment und ganz besonders dieses Jahr.

Ein Rippenstoss holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie gehen", hörte er Dracos tiefe, etwas raue Stimme. Eine Stimme, die ihn so dicht an seinem Ohr erschauern liess. Unwillkürlich machte Harry einen Schritt zur Seite und brachte so mehr Abstand zwischen sie. Der Minister hatte inzwischen die Tür erreicht und mit einem geflüsterten ‚Endlich' aktivierte Harry die Münze, die seine Ablösung benachrichtigte. Nur wenig später hörte er, wie die Auroren in der Vorhalle apparierten und gab ihnen die letzten Anweisungen. Das Team, das ihn ablöste, bestand aus drei jungen, noch recht unerfahrenen Zauberern. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass niemand damit rechnete, dass es in der Nacht Probleme geben könnte. Fast hätte Harry ein wenig Mitleid mit seiner Ablösung haben können, die, im Gegensatz zu ihm, den Abend sicher nicht allein vor dem Weihnachtsbaum verbracht hätten.

Harry seufzte innerlich, erleichtert, aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie resigniert. Endlich hatte er Feierabend und doch wartete zu Hause niemand auf ihn. Harry wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als ihn ein ‚Potter!' zurückhielt. Der leise Klang ging ihm durch und durch. Fragend drehte sich Harry um und schrak zurück, als Draco genau vor ihm stand. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, den Anderen direkt hinter sich zu finden. Hastig machte er einen Schritt zurück, als ihm der Geruch von Dracos Aftershave in die Nase stieg. Sie waren sich zu nah, viel zu nah. Er musste hier weg. Noch bevor Harry den Gedanken an Flucht umsetzen konnte, hörte er wieder Dracos Stimme und für einen Moment fühlte er sich, als ob ihn jemand hätte erstarren lassen.

„Kommst du noch mit mir etwas trinken?" Fassungslos starrte er Draco an. Der Blonde musste den Verstand verloren haben. In dem halben Jahr, das sie jetzt schon zusammenarbeiteten, war ihre Beziehung mehr als nur distanziert gewesen. Nicht einmal hatte Draco bis zum heutigen Tag Harrys Büro betreten. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn Harry es schon fast perfektioniert hatte, dem Blonden aus dem Weg zu gehen, so wurde er darin von Draco eindeutig geschlagen.

Draco schickte Memos oder eine seiner zahlreichen Sekretärinnen oder Verehrerinnen, aber er erschien niemals persönlich in Harrys Büro. Ein weiteres, deutliches Zeichen für diesen, dass er Harry wohl immer noch genauso, wenn nicht so gar noch mehr, hasste, als dies bereits in ihrer Schulzeit der Fall gewesen war. Im Nachhinein fragte sich Harry, warum sich der Blonde überhaupt zu ihm an die Wand gestellt hatte. Dracos Anwesenheit bei der Feier war halb dienstlich halb privat gewesen. Er hätte sich den ganzen Abend von Harry fernhalten können und hatte es nicht getan. Und jetzt, jetzt hatte ihn doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy gefragt, ob er noch etwas mit ihm trinken kam. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Er träumte. Das musste es sein und in wenigen Augenblicken würde er zu Hause in seinem Bett aufwachen und feststellen, dass er mal wieder wahnsinnig knapp dran war um pünktlich zur Arbeit zu kommen.

„Bekomme ich heute noch eine Antwort, Potter?" unterbrach Dracos Stimme Harrys Gedankengänge. Das war kein Traum. Unfähig auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen, konnte Harry nur noch schwach nicken.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Am nächsten Morgen hätte sich Harry am liebsten sofort die Decke wieder über den Kopf gezogen, als er aufwachte und er stellte sich tatsächlich die Frage, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn ihn Voldemort kurz und schmerzlos umgebracht hätte.

Irgendjemand hatte seine Zunge mit einem pelzigen Etwas vertauscht, das definitiv nicht in seinen Mund gehörte, während sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als ob eine Horde Trolle damit Quidditch gespielt hätte und sich Übelkeit in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Und gleichzeitig war da noch dieses regelmässige Klirren, das gerade zu schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren klang und von dem er sicher war, dass es Voldmort sein musste, der ihn, um sich an ihm zu rächen, mit Glasscherben bewarf.

Blind tastete er nach der kleinen Phiole Antikatertrank, die er immer für solche Fälle in der Schublade seines Nachttischs aufbewahrte. Mit angehaltenem Atem zwang er sich, den Trank zu schlucken und wartete, die aufkommenden Übelkeit und den Brechreiz unterdrückend, darauf, dass er seine Wirkung tat.

Wenige Minuten später liessen die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit langsam nach und Harry begann sich wieder als Mensch zu fühlen. Nur das regelmässige Klirren war geblieben und jetzt erst begriff er, dass irgendetwas an seine Fensterscheibe klopfte. Leise vor sich hin fluchend kletterte Harry aus seinem Bett und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er es am Abend zuvor geschafft hatte, sich nicht mit seiner Kleidung schlafen zu legen. Überhaupt waren die Erinnerungen an das, was er, nach dem er die Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium verlassen hatte, getan hatte, mehr als dürftig und zudem reichlich verschwommen.

Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er nach seinem Dienst noch etwas trinken gegangen war, aber ob er dabei Gesellschaft gehabt hatte oder sich alleine hatte derart volllaufen lassen, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen. Genauso wenig, wie er die Frage beantworten konnte, wie er es geschafft hatte, wieder nach Hause und in sein Bett zu kommen. Das war der Moment, in dem sich Harry schwor, nie wieder soviel zu trinken.

Das regelmässige Klopfen an der Scheibe holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und jetzt erst entdeckte er den grauen Waldkauz, der schon ziemlich genervt an die Scheibe pickte. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Der Waldkauz war eine der offiziellen Eulen seines Chefs und wenn dieser ihm am ersten Weihnachtstag eine offizielle Eule schickte, dann gab es Ärger.

Harry seufzte leise und öffnete das Fenster. Der Kauz zögerte nicht, flog mit einem eleganten Schwung auf die Kommode und streckte sein Bein aus, an dem nur ein kleiner Fetzen Pergament hing. Harry entfernte es und gab dem Kauz reichlich abwesend einen Eulenkeks, bevor dieser wieder abhob und zum Ministerium zurückkehrte.

Harry legte das Pergament so auf die Kommode, dass er es lesen konnte, während er sich seine Hosen anzog. Eine Fehlentscheidung. Obwohl der Antikatertrank die offensichtlichen Folgen des übermässigen Alkoholkonsums wie die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit beseitigt hatte, so bereitete er Harry doch nicht darauf vor, sich vor Schreck über das auf dem Pergament Stehende in seiner Hose zu verheddern und mit einem lauten Krach auf dem Boden auszuschlagen.

Laut fluchend rappelte sich Harry wieder auf, rieb sich seine schmerzende Kehrseite und angelte nach seinem Umhang. Anschliessend wendete er sich wieder dem Pergament zu. Sein Chef hatte wahrlich kein Wort verschwendet. Er hatte sich nicht einmal mit der Anrede aufgehalten, sondern nur die Anweisung hinterlassen, in der Sache Philby unverzüglich ins Ministerium zu kommen. Philby. War das nicht der Name des Ministers, dessen Kindermädchen er auf der Feier hatte spielen müssen?

Hatte der es etwa nicht mehr geschafft mit seinem One-Night-Stand im nächsten Hotel zu verschwinden und war erwischt worden, wie er es mit ihr in irgendeinem Hinterhof getrieben hatte? Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Zumindest bis er einen Kaffee getrunken hatte, würde sein Chef noch warten müssen. Vorher würde er nicht im Ministerium auftauchen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht noch irgendein Privatleben hatte. Gut, im Moment hatte er tatsächlich kein wirkliches Privatleben, aber das hiess noch lange nicht, dass ihn sein Chef am Weihnachtstag einfach so ins Ministerium zitieren konnte.

Harry hatte die Küche schon beinahe erreicht, als ihm auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Kaffeegeruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Der Geruch nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. Wie kam der Geruch nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee in seine Küche? Harry hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, dass er nie, unter gar keinen Umständen, eine seiner seltenen Bekanntschaften zu sich in seine Wohnung brachte und nur seine engsten Freunde konnten seine Wohnung ohne ihn betreten.

Zögernd öffnete Harry die Tür zur Küche und hätte sich am liebsten sofort wieder in seinem Bett verkrochen, als er erkannte, wer da in seiner Küche stand und Kaffee aufbrühte. Wie kam Draco Malfoy in seine Küche? Und woher wusste Draco Malfoy, wie man Kaffee aufbrühte?

Bevor Harry sich entscheiden konnte, ob er die Küche betreten oder doch lieber wieder im Bett verschwinden sollte, hatte sich Draco umgedreht und eine gefüllte Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch gestellt. Eine zweite hielt er in den Händen und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Mit bemerkenswert ruhiger Stimme sagte er: „Trink deinen Kaffee Harry und dann sollten wir uns beeilen ins Ministerium zu kommen. Whitmore ist niemand, den man ungestraft lange warten lässt. Auch nicht an Weihnachten."

„Was … was machst du in meiner Wohnung?" stammelte Harry den ersten Gedanken, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. „Du hast mich gestern Nacht hergebracht und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es schon sehr spät war, ich mich beim Apparieren unter Garantie zersplintert hätte und du es ohne meine Hilfe vermutlich nicht einmal mehr bis ins Bett geschafft hättest, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass ich auf der Couch übernachten kann" erklärte Draco seelenruhig, während er seine Kaffeetasse leerte.

Harry starrte ihn immer noch fassungslos an. Wie hatte er den Abend verbracht, dass er soviel getrunken hatte, dass da nur noch ein grosses, schwarzes Loch war und wie war es dazu gekommen, dass ausgerechnet Draco ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte? „Trink deinen Kaffee Harry." Und seit wann nannte ihn Draco beim Vornamen? Immer noch fassungslos setzte sich Harry an den Küchentisch und griff nach der Kaffeetasse. Schon nach dem ersten Schluck wunderte er sich, woher Draco wusste, dass er seinen Kaffee mit viel Milch aber ohne Zucker trank.

Der Blonde hatte unterdessen seine Tasse in die Spüle gestellt und wartete an den Türrahmen gelehnt darauf, dass Harry fertig wurde.

Kaum hatte Harry den letzten Schluck getrunken und die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt, als er von Draco am Arm gepackt und ins Ministerium appariert wurde.

Der Sog, der beim Apparieren entstand gemeinsam mit dem Gefühl durch einen dunklen Tunnel gequetscht zu werden, sowie die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht einmal ansatzweise darauf hatte vorbereiten können, sorgten dafür, dass sich alles um Harry drehte, als sie in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums erschienen. Seinem ersten Impuls folgend, stiess er Draco von sich und suchte sich dann eine Wand, an die er sich stützen konnte, bis die Welt aufhörte sich um ihn herum im Kreis zu drehen. „Malfoy", zischte er. „Was sollte das? Du hättest uns beide zersplintern können."

Ganz kurz huschte ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck über Dracos Gesicht, doch als Harry wieder aufsehen konnte, hatte der Blonde wieder seine alte, gleichgültige Maske aufgesetzt und meinte nur von oben herab: „Im Gegensatz zu dir, Potter, weiss ich was ich tue und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich es auch nicht nötig mich derart volllaufen zu lassen, dass ich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr weiss, was ich in vorhergehenden Nacht gemacht habe."

Harry spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg, er heisse Ohren bekam und rot wurde. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er soviel getrunken hatte und er schwor sich, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde. Nicht, wenn er damit rechnen musste, dass plötzlich Draco Malfoy in seiner Küche stand und Kaffee kochte. Für einen Moment meinte der Dunkelhaarige Dracos musternde Blicke auf sich zu spüren und, Merlin, er hatte doch am Abend im Suff nichts gesagt, dass …. Harry fühlte, wie ihm noch mehr Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er hatte doch nichts gesagt, dass…. Warum konnte sich nicht jetzt der Boden auftun und ihn verschlucken oder besser, warum gab es jetzt kein Mauseloch in das er sich hätte verkriechen können?

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, rot zu werden und die Wand anzustarren, können wir dann endlich zu Whitmore gehen? Ich habe keine Lust, angeschnauzt zu werden, nur weil der grosse Held nicht damit zurechtkommt, mehr als einen über den Durst getrunken zu haben" holte ihn Dracos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Irgendwie klang der Blonde anders. Das, was er sagte, war zwar immer noch gleich überheblich wie während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts, wenn sie sich gegenseitig in den Gängen verflucht hatten, aber die Art, wie er es sagte, hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht mehr so beissend und boshaft, im Gegenteil, es schien fast, als ob leiser, freundschaftlicher Spott mitschwingen würde. Freundschaftlicher Spott bei Draco Malfoy? Nie im Leben. Er musste noch träumen.

Nur wenig später standen sie vor dem überdimensionalen Schreibtisch in Mr. Whitmores Büro, der sie ungeduldig musterte. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Whitmore machte eine gewichtige Pause und liess seinen Blick noch einmal von Harry zu Draco und wieder zurück schweifen. Harry stellte sich innerlich auf einen langen Vormittag ein. Wann immer ihn Whitmore mit genau diesem Blick musterte, hatte das jede Menge Ärger und Arbeit bedeutet. „Nun, meine Herren. Heute Morgen kam John Philby zu mir. Potter! Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, ein so junges und unerfahrenes Team zu seinem Schutz zu beordern?" Harry zog es vor, nichts zu sagen und vor allem nicht zu erwähnen, dass es Whitmore selber gewesen war, der die einzelnen Teams zusammengestellt hatte. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte zumindest ein erfahrener Auror das Team begleitet, aber ihn hatte niemand gefragt.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten ganz unauffällig und wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte er gedacht, dass der Blonde Mühe hatte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Jedenfalls kam das heute Morgen mit der Eulenpost." Mit diesen Worten warf Whitmore einen schlichten, weissen Umschlag auf den Tisch. Harry wollte danach greifen, aber Draco war schneller und hatte ihn sich schon geschnappt, bevor Harry sich auch nur bewegen konnte. Der weisse Umschlag fiel zu Boden, als Draco einige Fotos herauszog und anschliessend anerkennend durch die Zähne pfiff. „Heisse Bilder." „Lass mal sehen, Malfoy." Harry griff nach den Fotos und sah sie durch.

Die Bilder zeigten den an ein Bett gefesselten Philby, nackt und mit einer nicht zu übersehenden Erektion. Die Positionen wechselten und das letzte Bild zeigte Philby auf allen Vieren mit einem unübersehbar rot geprügelten Hintern. „Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf", spottete Draco. „Und so jemand vertritt unser Land nach aussen. Interessant." Harry stiess Draco mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Whitmore stand kurz vor einem Wutausbruch und das war etwas, das man, wie Harry aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, tunlichst vermeiden sollte, wenn man nicht wollte, dass das halbe Büro in Schutt und Asche gelegt wurde. Whitmore tendierte dazu, manchmal etwas unbeherrscht zu sein.

„Die sexuellen Vorlieben des Ministers gehen Sie nichts an, Mr. Malfoy", zischte Whitmore. Harry zuckte zusammen. Wenn sein Chef schon zischte, dann war es nicht mehr weit bis zum Wutausbruch. „Halt lieber die Klappe, Malfoy", flüsterte er ihm zu. „Ausser du willst, dass wir hier bis nächste Woche beschäftigt sind." Draco verdrehte unauffällig die Augen.

„Jedenfalls wird Mr. Philby mit diesen Bildern erpresst. Entweder er zahlt bis morgen 10 000 Galleonen oder die Bilder gehen an den Tagespropheten." „Und was mache ich dann hier?" unterbrach ihn Harry. „Ich bin im Personenschutz. Da sind wir nicht zuständig für Erpressungen." Whitmore nickte bedächtig. „Das mag sein. Aber Sie sind der Einzige, von dem ich sicher sagen konnte, dass Sie auch am ersten Weihnachtstag auf eine Eule reagieren und hier auftauchen. Mit Mr. Malfoy hätte ich allerding weniger gerechnet. Aber umso besser. Das Geld soll morgen an einen noch nicht genauer spezifizierten Treffpunkt gebracht werden. Sie werden sich darum kümmern, dass das Geld rechtzeitig an Ort und Stelle ist und dann dafür sorgen, dass der Erpresser keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten kann. Wie sie das machen, ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal. Hauptsache sie machen es." Harry und Draco wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. Die Weihnachtsfeiertage konnten sie wohl vergessen.

„Und jetzt verschwinden sie. Ich habe noch zu tun." Draco hob den Umschlag vom Boden auf, steckte die Bilder hinein und wollte ihn gerade in seine Robe schieben, als Whitmore fordernd die Hand ausstreckte: „Die Bilder, Mr. Malfoy. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass sie in die falschen Hände geraten." Mit einem fast bedauerlichen Schulterzucken händigte Draco ihm den Umschlag aus.

Nur wenig später sass Harry in seinem Büro an seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete immer wieder genervt Draco Malfoy, der sich quer auf den alten Sessel in der Ecke seines Büros gesetzt hatte, die Beine über die Armlehne baumeln liess und in aller Seelenruhe in einer alten Zeitschrift blätterte. „Malfoy. Jetzt leg endlich die Zeitschrift weg und hilf mir wenigstens." Draco blickte auf und musterte Harry intensiv. Der Dunkelhaarige spürte, wie er nervös wurde und er ganz plötzlich das Bedürfnis hatte, seine Hände mit irgendetwas zu beschäftigen, nur damit er etwas in den Fingern hatte.

Und wieder liess Harry die Frage keine Ruhe, was er am Abend gesagt oder getan haben mochte, dass Draco plötzlich so freundlich zu ihm war. Irgendwie verwirrte ihn das auf eine beunruhigende Art und Weise und jeder Versuch, sich auf den Erpressungsfall zu konzentrieren war von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Eine Weile war es still im Büro. Eine Stille, die nur vom Geräusch der Seiten unterbrochen wurde, die Draco in regelmässigen Abständen umblätterte, sowie sein leises Lachen, wenn er einen, für ihn, besonders amüsanten Artikel gefunden hatte. Harry versuchte diese Geräusche auszublenden und sich auf die Akten zu konzentrieren. Auf seinem Tisch hatte er die Unterlagen sämtlicher Personen, von denen er wusste, dass sie Philby so nahe kamen, dass sie die Fotos hätten machen können. Ein eher fruchtloser Ansatz, wie ihm nur zu genau bewusst war. Schliesslich hatte er auch nichts von den sexuellen Aktivitäten des Ministers gewusst und das, obwohl er zu dessen Bewachung eingeteilt gewesen war. Sinnvoller wäre es sicher gewesen, auf den Fotos nach Hinweisen zu suchen, aber die Bilder hatte sein Chef und der würde sie ihnen wohl auch nicht überlassen. Das leise Umblättern einer Seite, gefolgt von einem leisen Lachen, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Malfoy sass immer noch im Sessel und blätterte in den alten Zeitschriften, die noch von seinem Vorgänger liegen geblieben waren.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Harry hatte überhaupt keine Lust dazu, die Weihnachtstage in seinem Büro zu verbringen und allein über dem Erpresserfall zu brüten, wenn Malfoy ihm ausdrücklich helfen sollte. „Malfoy! Jetzt leg' endlich die Zeitschrift weg und hilf' mit gefälligst. Ich habe absolut keine Lust, das alles alleine machen zu müssen."

Sichtlich gelangweilt blickte Draco auf, betrachtete einen Augenblick aufmerksam Harrys Gesicht und anschliessend die Aktenberge auf seinem Schreibtisch. Anschliessen legte er die Zeitschrift betont langsam zur Seite und meinte dann: „Ganz einfach, Harry. Wir bewachen morgen den Ort, wo die Geldübergabe stattfinden soll. Der Täter muss sowieso aus dem Ministerium kommen, sonst hätte er die Eule nicht ausgerechnet heute geschickt, wenn niemand ausser Whitmore im Ministerium ist. Wenn der Täter auftaucht, dann schnappen wir ihn uns und bringen ihn direkt in die Verhörzelle. Wir schmuggeln einen Portschlüssel in die Tasche mit dem Geld und jetzt komm', lass' uns etwas essen gehen. Ich bin am Verhungern.

Völlig fassungslos starrte Harry den Blonden an. Der Plan war simple. So simple und doch irgendwie genial. Allerdings konnte er ihnen auch jede Menge Ärger einbringen, denn das Schaffen von Portschlüsseln war nur noch einigen wenigen Zauberern erlaubt und diese waren jetzt über die Weihnachtstage kaum zu erreichen. Nicht, dass Harry nicht auch selber gewusst hätte, wie man einen Portschlüssel erstellte, aber wenn er das tat, dann würde er dutzende von Regeln brechen und danach seitenweise Formulare ausfüllen müssen. Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte oder das erste Mal gewesen wäre.

„Jetzt beeil' dich ein wenig, Potter. Ich habe Hunger und das ist in erster Linie deine Schuld. Also wirst du jetzt auch dafür sorgen, dass ich etwas zu essen bekomme." Harry seufzte innerlich und stand auf, unsicher, ob ihm dieser neue Malfoy wirklich besser gefiel, als der Alte, der ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und ihn angeschwiegen hatte.

~~~~oOo~~~~

Keine 24 Stunden später standen Draco und Harry in Muggelkleidung in dem kleinen Park, wo die Geldübergabe stattfinden sollte und mimten ein Liebespaar. Harry hatte zwar laut geschimpft und geflucht, dass ausgerechnet er die Rolle der Frau übernehmen sollte, aber beim Streichholz ziehen hatte er eindeutig das falsche Hölzchen gezogen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Draco die Hölzchen irgendwie manipuliert hatte. Dracos heisser Atem kitzelte an seinem Ohr und liess Harry einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. „Weisst du eigentlich wie unglaublich sexy du mit diesem Minirock und den hohen Absätzen aussiehst?" drang es verführerisch an sein Ohr. „Malfoy, halt die Klappe!" kam es gereizt von Harry. „Ich stecke im Körper einer Nachtclubtänzerin. Die sehen in Minirock und hohen Schuhen immer so aus. Aber versuch mal mit diesen Schuhen zu laufen."

Harry war genervt. Nicht nur, dass er die Rolle der Frau übernehmen musste, nein, Draco hatte ihn auch noch in Minirock und Schuhe mit so hohen Absätzen gesteckt, dass er befürchten musste, sich bei jedem Schritt die Beine zu brechen. Ausserdem fror er erbärmlich und seine Füsse schmerzten schon nach wenigen Minuten entsetzlich. Überhaupt war das die mieseste Idee von allen möglichen gewesen. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet ein Paar darstellen? Es hätte doch gereicht, wenn sie sich einfach beide mit Vielsafttrank in irgendwelche, gewöhnliche Muggel verwandelt hätten. Aber nein, Draco hatte gemeint, dass ein Liebespaar weniger auffällig sei und jetzt standen sie hier und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er es regelrecht genoss, ihn immer wieder mit einer geschickt platzierten Bemerkung in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Dracos Hände wanderten langsam über seine Rücken und hinterliessen ein seltsames Kribbeln, während sich sein Kopf angenehm schwer auf Harrys Schulter anfühlte. Harry selber stand mit dem Rücken zum Platz der Geldübergabe, so dass Draco diesen über seine Schulter hinweg beobachten konnte, während es so aussah, als ob er einfach nur seine Freundin im Arm halten würde.

Wie lange sie schon dort standen, konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwie war ihm jegliches Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen. Dracos Hand auf seinem Rücken hinterliess ein angenehmes Kribbeln, während er den Atem des Anderen heiss an seinem Nacken spürte. „Da kommt jemand", hörte er Draco in seinen Nacken flüstern. Unwillkürlich wollte sich Harry umdrehen, wollte sehen, wer da gekommen war, aber Dracos fester Griff um seine Taille hinderte ihn daran und nur wenig später spürte er kalte Lippen, die an seinem Nacken zu knabbern begannen und dort glühende Spuren zu hinterlassen schienen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Harry ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und zum ersten Mal war er froh, in einem Frauenkörper zu stecken. Ansonsten hätte Draco sofort mitbekommen, welche Auswirkungen sein Tun auf Harry hatte.

„Er nähert sich der Tasche", flüsterte der Blonde wieder gegen seinen Nacken und liess seine Zunge langsam an Harrys Hals hinab wandern. „Er hat die Tasche aufgehoben." Nur mit Mühe gelang es Harry sich zumindest soweit zu konzentrieren, dass er verstand, was Draco sagte. „Gleich ist es soweit. Fünf, vier, drei, zwei… er ist verschwunden."

Eigentlich hätte Harry Draco jetzt von sich stossen müssen. Eigentlich hätte Draco Harry jetzt sofort loslassen müssen. Schliesslich war der Zweck ihrer Tarnung erfüllt. Der Erpresser war fünf Sekunden, nachdem er durch seine Berührung den Portschlüssel ausgelöst hatte, in die bereits vorbereitete Zelle im Ministerium gebracht worden und trotzdem hielt Draco Harry immer noch eng umschlungen.

„Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen", murmelte Harry mit belegter Stimme und spürte kurz darauf, wie sich Draco ein wenig von ihm löste. Nicht viel, gerade genug, dass ihre Körper nicht mehr eng aneinander gepresst waren. Nur wenig später spürte er das vertraute Gefühl durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, als Draco sie apparierte. Harry taumelte ein wenig durch die hohen Absätze, als sie irgendwo wieder erschienen und spürte, wie sich Dracos Arme um ihn legten, um zu verhindern, dass er fiel.

Dann erst schaute er auf. Draco hatte sie beide in seine Wohnung appariert und noch bevor er fragen konnte, warum sie in seiner Wohnung und nicht im Ministerium waren, fühlte Harry, wie die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks nachliess und er anfing sich in sich selber zurück zu verwandeln. Als Harry spürte, wie der Minirock sich immer mehr um seine Hüften zu spannen begann und schon nahe daran war zu reissen, floh er regelrecht in sein Schlafzimmer. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt in zu kleiner Frauenkleidung vor Draco zu stehen. Peinlicher ginge es ja fast nicht mehr.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Harry die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zu ziehen, bevor der Rock mit einem hässlichen Geräusch riss und die Schuhe seine Füsse schmerzhaft eng umschlossen. Die hohen Absätze bohrten sich in den Teppich und Harry geriet ins Taumeln. Verzweifelt griff er nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand, den er erreichen konnte und fühlte den weichen Stoff des Vorhangs zwischen seinen Fingern. Mit einem hässlichen Knirschen löste sich die Vorhangstange aus ihrer Halterung und Harry krachte mit voller Wucht mit dem Ellbogen gegen seinen Nachttisch. Die herabstürzende Stange verfehlte ihn nur knapp, während sich der Vorhang sanft über seinen Kopf legte.

Für einen Augenblick sass Harry einfach regungslos da und verfluchte im Stillen alle Götter und Heilige, die ihm in den Sinn kamen und anscheinend ihren Spass daran hatten ihn von einer unmöglichen Situation in die nächste zu bringen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte er Dracos Stimme, die fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei und bevor der Blonde auf irgendeine verrückte Idee kommen konnte, selber nachzuschauen, hörte sich Harry rufen, dass er sich nur gestossen hätte, aber alles in Ordnung wäre.

Etwa eine Stunde später standen sie vor der Zelle im Ministerium, in die der Portschlüssel ihren Erpresser gebracht hatte. Harry hatte unterdessen geduscht und sich umgezogen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete dann die Tür. Die Gestalt, die gebeugt auf der Pritsche sass, die Tasche immer noch in der Hand, kam ihm erschreckend vertraut vor, nur war es Draco, der seinen Gedanken aussprach: „Whitmore. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

~~~~oOo~~~~

Es war der erste Januar. Der erste Tag im neuen Jahr und Harry sass wieder einmal an seinem Schreibtisch, während Draco, wie schon die ganzen letzten Tage, quer auf dem Sessel sass, die Beine über die Lehne baumeln liess und in einer Zeitschrift las. Zufrieden setzte Harry den letzten Punkt unter den Report zur Festnahme des Erpressers von Philby. Der Schuldige war tatsächlich Whitmore gewesen, der versucht hatte mit dem Geld seine Spielschulden zu bezahlen. Kaum hatte Harry die Papiere von sich geschoben, als sich Draco aus dem Sessel erhob und verführerisch grinsend zu ihm hinüber ging. Diese Weihnachten hatten wirklich viel verändert. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt einen neuen Chef hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch die blonde Plage am Hals. Nicht, dass Harry das gestört hätte, als er Draco in seine Arme zog und den Kuss forderte, auf den er schon den ganzen Vormittag gewartet hatte.


End file.
